Back to the Future 9: Continuum Conundrum Part 4
Back to the Future #9: Continuum Conundrum Part 4 was the ninth issue of the ''Back to the Future'' comic series by IDW Publishing. Publisher's Summary DIVE INTO THE FUTURE! The mystery of amnesiac Doc Brown’s appearance in 1986 deepens as Marty hatches a plan to go further into the future than he’s ever gone. But what did Clara’s warning mean—and what can Marty do to heed it?! Plot In the early morning of March 4, 1986, at Lone Pine Mall, Doc Brown dons a diving suit and Marty McFly dons a radiation suit. Jennifer Parker tells them to make sure they return two minutes after they leave. Doc and Marty ascend in a hot air balloon, and are released. Once they reach 88 m.p.h., they travel forward in time. However, Jennifer soon spots the Ford F-150 driven by Douglas J. Needles, and wishes that Marty would return sooner. On September 16, 2035, Doc and Marty crash into the ceiling of the Lone Pine Fli-Drome, which occupies the building that used to be the Lone Pine Mall. They arrive in the middle of a fli-derb, a hoverboard roller derby. As they arrived in a radiation suit and a diving suit, and had crashed through the roof, the fliderb players thought they were terrorists, and called the police. Doc and Marty escape into Bistro Twenty/15. This restaurant was themed on life in 2015, as Cafe 80's was modeled after the 1980s in 2015. Officer Griff Tannen enters Bistro Twenty/15. He recognized Doc as the person who supposedly stole the identity of Leroy Brown. Once he saw the diving suit, he realized that Doc and Marty were the two people who were the cause of the disturbance at the Fliderb. Tannen chased them in his police vehicle while they fled on hoverboards. While they were being chased, Doc fell backwards on his board and hit his head. The automatic breaking system activates in Griff's vehicle, preventing it from crashing into a synthetic fertilizer truck, and allowing Marty and Doc to get away. The shock from Doc's fall caused him to remember everything. He tells Marty that he remembers all about how he had found himself in that situation once they reached his secret lab. However, they were not safe, as Griff Tannen had arrived, carrying a tactical flame device. He calls into the Hill Valley Police Department and lets them know that he found the clone that was impersonating Dr. Brown, along with an accomplice, the latter of whom was responsible for attacking the fliderb rink. Dramatis Personae Individuals * Marty McFly * Jennifer Parker * Emmett Brown * Michael Faraday * Douglas J. Needles * Griff Tannen Dates *March 4, 1986 *September 16, 2035 Locations *Lone Pine Mall *Lone Pine Fli-Drome *Bistro Twenty/15 *Doc's secret lab Organizations *Skraquex *Infinicar *Duper *Flifast *Pepsi Vehicles *DeLorean DMC-12 *Ford F-150 Technology *Diving suit *Radiation suit *Hover conversion *Advertisement drones *Connection *Automatic breaking system *Video billboard Weapons *Tactile flame device Doc's inventions *Steam time car *Flux capacitor *Time circuits *Time parachute Miscellanea *''The Wizard of Oz'' *Zazz that *Sage *The fifties *Zero *The net *Fli-derb *Raque *Synthetic fertilizer *Millenials *Friend (verb) *Belieber *Cosplay con *Favorite (verb) *Facetagram *Gluten-free *All-day breakfast *Energy drink *Diet Pepsi *Caffeine-Free Pepsi *Caffeine-Free Diet Pepsi *Crystal Pepsi *Pepsi Throwback *Pepsi Vanilla *Pepsi Ginger *Pepsi X Energy Cola *Pepsi Lime *Diet Pepsi Lime *Diet Pepsi Lemon *Pepsi Kickstart *Pepsi Max *Pepsi XL *Pepsi Perfect *Mountain Dew *Fried sriracha quinoa sandwich *Artisan kale chips Category:Comic stories